Letters
by Jadz Jewelz
Summary: Poetry and Letters From the kinder Darcey Will Range from Spirtuals to love notes kinda .
1. How is this a symbol for happiness?

**Oh look, a butterfly!**  
A singing soaring rainbow ribbon,  
Natures gift unto the sky!

So kind and gentle flying high,  
with sweetly fluttering hearts of bourbon.  
**Oh, look a butterfly!**

The moisture from an angel's eye,  
fairy filled and kindness ridden.  
Natures gift unto the sky.

This, the somber angels sigh.  
Upon the wings of beauty see this gremlin!  
**Oh, look a butterfly.**

The stars begin to cry,  
always pure, but death is bidden  
Natures gift unto the sky?

Darken quickly the lovely sky,  
natures power in sweetness hidden.  
**Oh look a butterfly, **  
Natures gift unto the sky.


	2. Sighting and Denying

Dear Sirs,

I have made my way into Netherfield, and there met with my friend Mr. Bingley, finding him well in continence and spirit. The reason for his good will seems to be a young woman by the name of Miss Jane Bennet. Our mutual friend has deemed this young woman worthy of his fascination. I will allow that the woman is great of symmetry and rather intelligent, however I do not understand what it is that so catches the eye and heart of our good Mr. Bingley.

I find that Miss Jane Bennet is a cold and unworthy woman, of low station, who in coupling with our good Mr. Bingley would only bring dishonor. The manner of her family is decidedly crude, believe you me, I have observed them at length. The youngest Miss Bennets do nothing but pursue soldiers for fleeting fancy, this giving them the much desired attention that they seek. I must also impress upon you the state of Mrs. Bennet, she is an elderly woman of both boastful and ignorant continence. See in your mind's eye if you will, a well dressed and powerful woman of the manor, quite easily able to pass as a true wife, until she begins to bray. It was on the night of the Ball that I first observed that she, in the presence of Mrs. Lucas, would speak only of her eldest daughter, as the future wife of the superior Mr. Bingley. This of course shocked and appalled me, for while I would assume that any mother would delight in the betrothal of her daughter, to assume that she would be marrying someone of greater status, with no given proposal, is preposterous.

As for all that I have stated, I find that there is one daughter, whose manner, though odd, is recompense for that of the rest of the family. It is this Miss Elizabeth Bennet whom I deigned to observe, with as great ambiguity as possible on the night of the Netherfield Ball. She is of a pleasing sort.

Imagine if you will, the atmosphere, a plethora of happy sounds, resonant from both gentlemen and ladies alike, as they all take part in the gay festivities. It is then that my eyes are inexplicably drawn to a young lady of simple continence and gown, this is the young Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She, whom I have singled out, seeks to share no company. I implore you, do not misunderstand my meaning, she did not seem to view her company with antipathy, it is only that she seemed to find the silence and solitude of her thoughts more agreeable. She will allow the dances of her sisters and speaks amiably with those who choose to give her address. It seems most obvious to me that rather than feeding on the gaiety, she allows herself to be elevated above it. I in my kindness give her the greatest compliment a young woman of her station could possible achieve, were it not for her family and ignoble birth, I would consider her to be an eligibly suited wife.

Understand that I do not say this as a result of a single night's happenstance, I also occasioned upon her in Meryton Manor when her sister Miss Jane Bennet took ill. This came to be as a result of Miss Elizabeth Bennet hearing of her dear sister's illness, and deciding arbitrarily to walk three miles alone to her sister's aide. The manner in which she appeared at the property was both startling and awe inspiring. Her eyes were tired from the long walk, and her face ruddy from the heat, yet no ill could be said of her. She took this venture for the sake of her beloved sister, risking her safety, appearing with a salubrious glow. I do not know of many ladies who would risk themselves.

Now, I must apologize, in reviewing this parcel I have found myself to have digressed greatly from my original point. It is quite certain that our mutual acquaintance Mr. Bingley is enchanted with a woman, who not only shows little shared interest, but is from a decidedly unworthy family. With the exception of her sister Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I have found the entire bloodline unfavorable. As a result, I would request your insistence in procuring our young friend's agreement and acquittal of his unwise endeavor to court the young Miss Jane Bennet.


End file.
